


Misfit;One (YuMark, HwiTo)

by Immortal_Husbands



Series: Trophy Husbands [3]
Category: NCT (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Bartender Mark, Bodyguard Yuto, Hui is Mark's senior and idol, M/M, Yakuza Boss Nakamoto Yuta, brief mention of their fear, hui is whipped lmao, mark and hui works in a club, mark has anxiety issues, yuta fell in love at first sight, yuto has a communication and stuttering problem with new people, yuto is quiet around strangers bcs he is a shy baby :(((
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Husbands/pseuds/Immortal_Husbands
Summary: head of the yakuza fell in love with a clumsy bartender with a cute smile. meanwhile his bodyguard is having a crisis with the bartender's senior who has been nothing but an angel to him.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Lee Hwitaek | Hui, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Trophy Husbands [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986304
Kudos: 29





	Misfit;One (YuMark, HwiTo)

**Author's Note:**

> bold dialogues are in Japanese! also i apologise for any mistakes, english is not my first language hshshshshs ily! <3333

**"Apparently this is one of those times that you have a break, sir. There's no longer work left for you to supervise and no events to attend to for this few weeks' nights."**

A deep voice intervened in the deafening silence in the dark room, a large window with a breathtaking sight of the whole city presented as if it's a live painting.

The male with blonde hair and black roots, his hair styled to the side and showing his undercut, spins in his chair towards the tall male at the other side of the table, who's wearing a dark grey blazer with a low cut at the front, revealing a taste of view of his pecs and a v-neck white undershirt, accentuating his muscles underneath. He quickly stood up from his comfy chair and slammed his hands on the large table that's full of papers and whatnot, a small lamp at the corner of the wooden material.

**"Let's go out, Yuto. Please, I'm so fucking deprived of human interactions! Also, call me by name since we're not with the others!"**

Yuto placed the report in his hand on top of the table, pulling the sleeves to glance over the watch and he raised one of his eyebrows at the blonde male.

**"It's two in the morning, Yuta. What are you going to do?"**

**"Drink some booze?"**

Yuto raised both of his eyebrows at that now.

**"I don't know, man. I just wanna go to a bar and talk to the people there, please! I won't drink so much, I swear!"**

Yuta pleaded, hands clasped together and the jet-black, slightly curly-haired male sighs, in disbelief that his boss is a few years older than him still, nodding in agreement a few seconds after.

**"Tidy up this table first, Nakamoto Yuta. Is this a pigsty, dumbass?"**

**"Wow, all the professionalism is gone when no one's here to see, I'll expose you of your bad deeds, On behalf of the Moon, I _will_ punish you, Adachi Yuto!"**

**"Yuta please don't make me regret my decision."**

**"I'm sorry, Sailor Moon can wait"**

An hour later, as Yuto waited for the older male to finish, he just hits with a thought.

**"Do I need to book a reservation for you?"**

Yuto questions, already changed into clothes Yuta suggested; wearing silk turtle neck sweater in black that fitted his figure, a short denim jacket and black combat boots--pulling his phone out from the back pocket of his dark wash, skinny jeans. The older male walks out of the room wearing a long-sleeved maroon and black checkered print shirt over a plain white shirt tucked into his ripped jeans, and Yuto locked the door behind him with a key, putting in his breast-pocket. 

**"Reservation?"**

**"Yes, I don't want you to wait in line."**

**"Nah, let's just go to a bar that our men talked about. I heard it's fancy!"**

Yuta grinned as he looks up to the other male, who has his face in confusion.

**"What if the seat is all taken?"**

**"We'll go to another bar!"**

**"That's a waste of time"**

**"Come on, Yuto!"**

The blonde male pushes his bangs back with a black headband and scrunches his nose playfully at Yuto. The dark-haired male just sighs, nodding in reply while the shorter male dragged him by hugging his arms, chanting all of the Sailor Moon's taglines dramatically with Yuto continues some of the lines when Yuta forgot halfway.

* * *

"Quick, gather the servers in a clean line!"

A male with his bangs swept up, his hair in the colour that resemble of the cappuccino lifted his head to the noises that suddenly fills the bar. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at the commotion, it's only three in the morning, who could have possibly come by? He thought quietly, cleaning the glass countertop with a rug, looking around him as some of the employees at this shift rushed to get in a line at the entrance.

The brown-haired male noticed his senior at the corner of his eyes, with his mullet hair in the colour of Prussian blue, his bangs parted and styled to the sides handsomely, showing more his forehead as he tied a black apron around his waist and adjusting white long-sleeved shirt afterwards.

"Hyung, what's happening?"

The boy asked the male approaching towards him and took a seat behind him, sighing.

"There's like a big name guy coming here, unfortunately for you Mark Lee."

"Oh, fuck--seriously?"

Mark choked on his breath at that, eyes wide as saucers. It really is, because he can't make drinks that are too complicated, that's why he was stationed at the hour. His boss told him to, he couldn't fight back. Originally, he came here to perform as a way to gain an audience or a job related to dance nor music, but if he gets both, it's much better. But, he couldn't expect much to get accepted in such a high prestige club, so he settled in as a bartender, even though he's really bad at it.

Hui, his kind and selfless senior that he adores so much, working at a night till morning shift and always on a lookout for him, helping him out his mistakes as Mark is very clumsy. Despite being very busy with his main job, that he has no idea about (but it's music-related) because he doesn't tell and Mark is not the type to push for an answer, he works at this hour for a break from whatever stress he had since Hui likes to socialise and great with customers.

"It's fine if I'm here, Mark if they want a complicated drink"

"No, I'll try first by memory and if the customer doesn't like it, then hyung can take over!"

Hui pats the younger male's back with a smile, his positivity and enthusiasm are so endearing to him.

**"Oh my god, are they for real setting this up for us?"**

**"For you only, hyung."**

**"So cold, bro."**

Two unfamiliar voices conversing in a foreign language, made the two males behind the bar looks up, seeing a blonde-haired male with a black headband and white shirt, and a really tall male with black hair by his side in a black turtleneck sweater and a short denim jacket in their line of sight. Mark mouthed to Hui, _"Is that them???"_ and the older male nodded, standing up quickly to serve. 

Both of the males sat down together, the blonde one smiled brightly at the two bartenders while the other male cast his eyes down, his bangs covering his eyes as he tries to avoid eye contact.

**"Hello! Nice hair colour, really cute!"**

Yuta greeted, making Mark confused as he only able to translate his 'Hello' only in his head and he starts to get anxious.

"U-Uh, **h-hello!** "

The brown-haired male tries to greet in the language he uses and Yuto elbowed the blonde male's side earning a yelp from him out of surprise, along with a muffled snort from Hui and he murmured a soft _"Sorry"_ afterwards.

**"Language."**

The jet-black haired male murmured, making Hui felt a chill climbing up his spine at how deep his voice is.

**"Ah, right!"**

Yuta snapped out in realisation, he forgot he is in Korea sometimes.

"Sorry for earlier! My name is Yuta, twenty-five and you can call him Yuto, he's twenty-two! We sound like brothers with the names but we're different because I don't get his height genes!"

The blonde greeted cheerily and both Mark and Hui chuckles in amusement at that, this guy is funny, he has a way to relieve the tension in the air. Yuto just sighed, very used to his behaviour.

"I'm Mark, I'll be serving you today. So, Mr. Yuta, what drink do you like?"

"I'm Hui, I'll be serving you today, Mr. Yuto"

Hui smiled at the quiet male in front of him, and he only nodded in reply making Yuta amused at the sight.

"Just call me Yuta-hyung. I feel awkward with that honorifics"

Yuta replied as he noticed the age at his gold ID tag that's written beside his name, _twenty-one? He's so young,_ he thought to himself.

He scrunched his nose at the brown-haired bartender when he noticed his eyes are on him a bit too long, making him blushed slightly at the sight, _he is naturally cute,_ he thought to himself.

"Also, Yuto is really quiet around strangers, he's just shy--Ow!"

The blonde male yelped for the second time, earing another jab from Yuto.

"It's fine, does he prefer alcoholic or non-alcoholic?"

Hui hummed in a questioning manner and Yuta pinches the dark-haired male's arm.

**"Oy, order already!"**

**"I will!"**

Yuto hisses quietly at the older male and Yuta snorts as he flipped his bangs dramatically.

"...Anything non-alcoholic."

The male replied with a low voice as if he's whispering and Hui smiles widely, happy that he got him to talk, even though it's mostly Yuta's doing but he's happy either way.

"Sure, Mr. Yuto"

Hui turned around to fix him a drink that he thought would suit his palate.

"Oh, I want a Mojito, by the way"

Yuta chirps at Mark and the male froze for a good ten seconds, which confuses the blonde-haired male before he replied with a stuttered "Yes" and walks towards Hui, muttering something and nodding to whatever the blue-haired male is saying and moves to his station to start.

**"I'm just guessing by his body language but is this his first time doing this?"**

Yuta asked the younger male beside him as he watches Mark almost dropping a jar of soaked lemon slices and trembling while trying to make his Mojito drink.

**"Looks like it. Is that the reason why he's working at this hour? Since there's not a lot of customers now."**

Yuto glances at his surrounding, seeing no customers except them and the staff in their own assigned places.

**"The men said that they came by at the club's active hours, Hui is working at the time too. I heard that he's a great bartender, maybe he's working with Mark as well to avoid Mark from making mistakes."**

The blonde male concluded, tapping his chin with his pointer finger as he is entertained by Mark's clumsiness, almost dropping a cocktail glass but was saved by Hui's quick reflex.

Yuto nodded at his guess, sounds very logical with the information he gained from their underlings, impressed by Yuta's brain as always. Being the head of his gang, he has good critical thinking and quick decision making for anything and at any time, witty, too.

**"Wait, why are you telling me about him?"**

**"You like him, I'm not stupid"**

The older one smirked.

**"I just met him, what do you mean?"**

**"You were blushing, my man. I'm not stupid like I said."**

**"Shut up."**

The raven-haired male looks away, brushing off that ridiculous statement.

No, he does not like him because he has the prettiest smile he ever witnessed. No, he does not like him because he has an angelic voice and a cute manner on the way he talks. No, that's ridiculous.

"Here's your drink, I figured you're tired from work since you came by at this hour, so I made passionflower iced tea to make you feel more relaxed."

Hui commented as he places a decorated glass on a cute wood coaster, he blinks at the name of a flower he never heard of as tea, and the brown colour faded away as it reaches a golden layer at the bottom of the drink, with round-shaped ice cubes clinked into each other.

Yuto eyed at the drink for a while, pursing his lips as he hesitated to try and he heard the bartender in front of him lets out a soft chuckle. 

"Don't worry, it's not bitter. I put honey to replace sweetener, so it's healthy, try it!"

Hui reassured gently and Yuto appreciate that truly, no one has this level of patience with Yuto as he is really shy and has trouble communicating with strangers ever since he was young. People would either get pissed for waiting on him a tad bit too long to respond properly or he would get cut off before he was able to say anything. 

The dark-haired male finally moved his hand to wrap his fingers around the glass to take a sip and it puts a smile on Hui's face.

Oh, this is good. Yuto can taste the grassy earthiness from the flower and wash by the tang and velvety of honey afterwards. He sets down the glass gently after he gulped the drink in one go, making the bartender speechless. 

"...It's really good, thank you, hyung." 

The male looks up to Hui to see him fully and Hui really wasn't expecting that reaction, a soft smile painted his lips and his eyes turned into cute crescents, stars swirled behind them prettily, with his slightly curly hair made his overall look really soft and endearing that it pains Hui's heart, greatly. 

"N-No problem, I--Uh, What I meant to say is um-- _Wow,_ you're so pretty till I forgot what to say, I'm sorry" 

The blue-haired bartender blurted out what he thought of and he nervously chuckled with blush creeps up his cheeks afterwards when the realisation hits him, making Yuto flustered at the sudden compliment clearing his throat out of embarrassment.

"I-I'm done! Here's your Mojito, Yuta-hyung!" 

Mark hollered out, presenting a Mojito with a crooked slice of lemon at the rim of the cocktail glass, and the visual is overall messy too but it's just a part of Mark's unique flair, si Yuta doesn't mind. 

He took a sip and lets out a sigh of satisfaction from the taste, smiling at Mark as he moved the glass lightly between his thumb and his pointer finger to twirl the drink inside. 

"Hey, this is good! I never drink Mojito before so, kudos!" 

"R-Really? Thank you so much!" 

Mark beams excitedly, showing the brightest smile Yuta ever witnessed, making the blonde-haired male choked on his spit in surprise, eyes wide as saucers.

_Holy shit, he is so cute._

"U-Uh, so Mark, tell me more about you!" 

Yuta questions, propping up his elbows on the countertop, both of his hands curled into fists to rest them under his chin, waiting expectantly. 

The brown-haired male rubs the back of his neck nervously, isn't used to have full attention from a person as he tends to trail off and repeat his words a lot and was shot down by many staffs here as boring or annoying that he decided to talk lesser than usual, unless if it's senior Hui. The older male listens to everything and can talk to him for hours in the same energy as he does. 

"A-Are you sure? I talk a lot, sometimes a little too much" 

The bartender lets out a nervous chuckle, and he sees Yuta's face turned grim.

"What do you mean?" 

"O-Oh, I mean, I talk a lot and trail off too often, so it might get boring for you, so" 

He smiles, though it comes out as sad to Yuta, and he sees the younger male clenches on his apron, the material crinkled under his grip, and the blonde male tries to piece things in his head quietly till he reaches a logical conclusion, proceeds to reply with the right words a few seconds after. 

"Don't worry. I want to hear you talk, so if I said you're boring or annoying, not that I would, then it's my fault, not yours. Since I asked for it, alright?"

Yuta started, earning the attention of the latter.

"Also, even if I didn't ask for it and you started talking to me when I didn't have the mood nor the capacity to handle, I would end the conversation in a way that it doesn't hurt you. That's shitty of me if I just brush you off as irritating when I can just say things politely, isn't it? "

The older male stated in a gentle tone and it took Mark by surprise, he hasn't been thinking that way all this time. He just wants to be treated properly as a human with feelings so when he gets intervene by harsh replies it made him upset, it makes sense to him now. 

"Mark?" 

"O-Oh sorry. I was caught up with my thoughts. A-Anyways, you have a good point, I mean not 'a good point' actually, everything you said makes sense--Ah, I'm sorry!" 

Mark stopped immediately when he noticed he begins to trail off and the blonde male in front of him smiles widely, and he looks really handsome with a smile. It causes the young bartender's heart to pace up at that, which confuses him--but he brushed it off quickly. 

"I don't mind, so continue talking about you! I have a lot of time before I go home" 

Yuta sideways glanced at his best friend, very amused at the fact that he actually looks at someone when they talk and replies properly, even though he stuttered here and there, Hui waited for him to finish, having the patience of an angel.

He hummed to himself, thinking about how the Hui guy seems familiar to him, but he doesn't know where. So, he mentally notes to himself to search about it later; for now, he just wants to hear the cute bartender male talk. 


End file.
